Alter Egos
by Farringtongirl
Summary: Musings on a typical Chuck & Sarah fight after a couple years of spy married life.  Short drabble with a hint of spicy and a layer of sweetness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any intellectual property related to the Chuckverse.**

**Alter Egos**

**Chapter 1: Agent Sarah Walker-Bartowski**

He never listens. I should be used to this after six years of working together and nearly two of marriage, but I still can't suppress the rage or the heat. The heat is rolling up quickly and I know that tonight is going to be one of those nights.

Other couples role play to spice up their sex lives. Chuck and I don't have to strive to be nearly as creative…we simply let the agents loose. I can feel her unraveling inside, her hard edges replacing my soft dulcet tone as I call his name, "Chuck."

I hear the shower turn off and I think of how long it must've taken him to wash the blood out of his hair. Logically I know it was a minor scalp laceration and that it only bled so profusely because of the location of the wound, but the fact that he was almost shot because he was trying to 'save' me makes me want to slap him. Unbidden, the thought of losing him washes over me and I amend my priorities…first I'm going to fuck him senseless, and then I'm going to slap him. Agent Walker accepts the mission and Sarah Bartowski steps aside.

When he emerges from the bathroom he's got a towel slung low on his hips, but it's not nearly low enough for my mood…and it won't be until it's pooled on the floor. His gaze is hot, locked with mine and equally pissed.

"If you're looking for an apology or a promise that I won't do it again, you can forget it. You're my wife, I love you and I refuse to stand idly by and watch you die! Period."

He's closing the distance between us and we begin to circle each other, drawing in closer but always alert of the other's position. We're at the end of the bed, barely outside each other's grasp when he tells me, "I'm not going to have this argument…again."

The conviction in his voice combined with the pleading in his eyes, almost dissuades me…that is, until a pink rivulet of water snakes down his forehead and onto his cheek. I lower my eyes a fraction and loosen my shoulders to display resignation, "I don't want to argue Chuck." He steps closer, gently tilting my chin up to see my face. There's a flash of surprise across his features when the fire in my eyes burns into my voice, "I want to fight." I wrap my foot around his calf, grab hold to the offending towel with one hand, and shove him back onto the bed with the other.

**_Author's Note: _ This is a short drabble that became dual perspective piece, with the Chuck POV and resolution in the next chapter (I'll post it this week). This was basically my attempt at getting back into writing after a LONG hiatus, so any feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any intellectual property related to the Chuckverse.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the reviewers and the warm, welcome return. **

**Chapter 2: Agent Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski**

That bullet graze hurt like hell. A fact compounded by my wife who's leveraging my curly locks to deepen an already violent kiss. I'd like to think she's doing it by accident but I know better and I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me flinch.

For most people there's a thin line between pleasure and pain, but I've learned that a brush with death blurs that line into translucent submission.

Submission…that's what's really in contention tonight. Who's going to give? Her nails scour my back and my fingers bruise her hips because we're fighting over the right to die first. This is about life…love will come later, after the fear subsides.

When we're Chuck and Sarah, I have to struggle to hold on past her first climax. The sweet tug of her body and the shudder of my name off her lips, levels my control. But tonight, the agents have taken hold and they're relentless in prowess and purpose. Each of her orgasms is a punishment, a lost advantage point. Each kiss I can't control the urge to grant her, a point I concede. Tonight, we're locked in a thrilling battle of negative numbers.

She's covered in sweat and a flush of mixed anger and passion. I love her so much I want to scream but it comes out as a guttural growl that's rebutted with a bite to the crook of my neck. I can't help but think how tomorrow is going to be a turtleneck day for both of us when she goes rigid with her head buried in my chest. A split second later, I realize I must have verbalized that last thought aloud.

I'm still inside her but the rolling sensation I feel all around me is not the one I'm used to…she's laughing, giggling almost. There's a grin forming at the corners of my mouth as tears of hysterical laughter flow down her angelic face, which I cup and kiss softly.

Nothing is resolved, not really. But that's to be expected when you're battling a pointless fight against a fate you have no control over. Sometimes I think we fight each other just to make us strong enough to take on the world and that haunting possibility of loss.

There's gentle apology laced in between the soft caresses of our lips now. Tenderness displaces any lingering tension and just like that…we're Chuck and Sarah again. As I roll my loving wife beneath me, her fingers glance over the source of our argument. We both wince, no longer afraid to show our weakness or fears. "I love you." It's not an apology, but it's the closest she'll get and she knows it.

"I love you too Chuck." It's not an acceptance, more like a reminder that some night soon our roles will be reversed…as they have been before.

I rock deeply; at an angle I know makes her toes curl, and her neck snaps back exposing her throat with a gasp that sounds dangerously like my name. I ghost a "Sarah" along the curve of her ear and she ducks down to capture my mouth before I can speak what we both know…this is about love now…it's about us.

**Author's Note: Hope this entertained while you're waiting for new Chuck episodes. Reviews are appreciated...even if they're pointing out spelling or grammar errors. Cheers!**


End file.
